Snowfall
by BlakRein
Summary: Aina, Iori, and Masato go skiing.  But some events ruin things. Aina/Bo.
1. Chapter 1

Woot! Finals are over, I finished Toradora!, Best Student Council, Dance in the Vampire Bund, and Okami-san. I made this after the Health final and finished it on the Bus on my way home. This is my 5th uploaded fanfiction. Hey, you know how stocks also grant you an 'owner' of a corp, right? Well even with 1 stock I would still own CCCorp2 and Bandai-Namco if I wanted.

Aina's Offline Name - Aina

Ovan's Offline Name - Masato

Bo's Offline Name - Iori

This takes place offline, out of the world, okay?

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this fan fiction but Cyber Connect 2 and Bandai-Namco do.**_

X

"Wohoo!" Aina screamed at the top of her lungs as her and Iori slid down a steep slope in their sled. They shared a sled because they were too young and too short for skis. They swerved in and out of trees before they accidentally ran into a large pile of snow. When they hit it snow flew everywhere.

Both of them shivered as they poked their heads out of the snow to see Masato skiing towards them. Aina stuck her tongue out at her brother while Iori was asking him to help.

After a bit of struggling Iori and Aina were freed from the snow by Masato. "Too bad Shino couldn't come, she missed out," Masato laughed as Iori and Aina just stood there in the snow freezing, " Do you want to go inside now?" Masato asked as he dug out the sled and pocketed a small object. Aina and Iori nodded their heads rapidly at the thought of good food, "Well lets turn in the sled and skis and I'll fix some food for us, okay?"

The tree of them turned in the rented skis and sled and entered the cabin they were staying in. Aina and Iori sat down at the island counter with bar stools as Masato prepared some Hot Chocolate and Rice. "I wonder what Saku's doing right now?" Iori pondered; CC Corp offered Saku a chance to have a body of her own and she took it with Iori's approval.

Zelkova had modded Sakubo's name to Bo, changed his PC to a male, and gave Saku a new PC of her own, which could still use Gorre. Currently Saku was visiting Zelkova.

"I don't know, but she's a little possessive don't you think?" Aina commented despite knowing that Iori was just wondering, "I really don't like her..." Her eyes narrowed.

"So... its just who she is," Iori said lifting his head to stare at Aina, trying to make his point. Just then Masato placed before them two bowls of steaming hot rice and two mugs of hot chocolate. Both of them thanked Masato, who replied, "In my opinion, Saku is possessive of someone if she loves someone, so I think Saku may love Zelkova, who I think may return the feelings, just like you and Aina love each other," earning him a pair of flustered faces and a string of stuttered, half-hearted denials. Masato knew a lot about others than he let on; they hadn't even told him of their feelings

To silence their denials Masato said, "was für ein, was für ein" '_whatever whatever'_ in German. He picked up some German when Aina was in that hospital in Germany. He sat down with his own bowl of rice before drowning in in soy sauce, "Anyways, why did you run into that snow?"

"I didn't mean to," Aina whined as she remembered that some of the snow had slid down her shirt, THAT was cold. Iori would have laughed at her if her ever found out.

"Maybe Iori could tell some people that are in your class, that would be funny," Masato said leaning back on his stool, there too of them had found out that they went to the same school and even the same class a few months ago when Aina returned Japan from the hospital.

"No it wouldn't!" Her face gaining a blush before she stood up really quick, "Oh no!" She ran over to the door slipping on her snow boots, not even caring about her coat or gloves, " I forgot my phone when it slipped out of my pocket in that snow pile," She quickly burst into the dark of night in full sprint.

"Wait," Masato yelled in vain as it was too late, "I picked it up when I dug out the sled," Masato turned to Iori," Stay here, I'll go look for Aina, okay," Iori nodded in agreement, 'Masato can help better than I can.'

Masato stepped into his boots, grabbed a flashlight, and ran out the door.

X

Iori was starting to worry; Masato had left half-an-hour ago and they still weren't back. Curling up tighter on the couch he was worried that something might have happened to them. ' No, that can't be right. Something must have happened to them, I hope Aina will be alright!' Iori's train of thought screaming through his head. As he was getting up to go find him, the front door opens to a snowed over Masato who was holding a unconscious Aina.

Iori ran towards then. Masato handed him Aina, "Take her over to the heater while I get off these snow clothes," Bo wasn't that strong but Aina was very light and he had little difficulty carrying her over to the heater, putting her down in front of it.

Masato quickly shed his cold-weather outfit and picked up four blankets out of the closet, one for him, one for Iori who was probably wet from carrying Aina, and two for Aina. Iori asked Masato as he was putting a blanket over Aina, "what happened?"

X

Masato had rushed out of the cabin looking around for Aina, 'she hadn't even put on a jacket, she'll freeze what was she thinking?' Then he saw a speck of blue in the distance, that could be Aina. He ran over to the figure to find it was some random skier, whom he asked if she had seen an about 5" girl, in white Gothic Lolita clothing, and has blue hair.

"sorry, nope, haven't seen anyone like that," the skier said, "But I hope you find her, its getting colder out." She said pulling get jacket collar up higher.

Masato thanked the woman and ran off in the direction of the snow pile that Aina and Iori had ran into earlier. As he neared the pile has saw Aina collapsed face-down in the snow, her breaths coming out in small distant puffs. He picked her up and quickly ran to the cabin, but the cold kept getting to him causing him to black out randomly for seconds at a time.

Eventually, and very tired, he made it to the cabin door, opening the door to a terrified Iori.

X

"Ah..." Iori sighed looking at Aina as she slowly heated up a bit from the heater. "Her life's no longer in danger, but she still has the chance of getting very sick," Masato said breathing into his hands before rubbing them together in an attempt to warm them up.

Aina shifted slightly in her sleep catching Iori's and Masato's attention. "The worst case scenario right now is that she has hypothermia and may get pneumonia," Masato continued as he put his hands behind his head, laying down. Iori looked at Aina worrying about her.

Masato seemed to know what Iori was thinking, "stop feeling sorry; a child shouldn't worry so much and this whole incident wasn't your fault and you still helped considerably," Iori took his eyes off Aina and looked at Masato, " without you, Aina would probably still be cold, and would have probably passed out at in the doorway from the cold,"

Aina shifted and cracker her eyes open a bit. She let out a hoarse, "Thank you, both of you,"

X

There, do you like it, tell me what you think by reviewing please; it puts me in a good mood to get reviews =P. Also tell me if I should continue the story or leave it as a oneshot. Also in the news, I started a new website where I'll post stuff about my fanfictions and you can contact me; k. The URL is http (colon) /blakrein (dot) webs (dot) com/

Tschüss


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hallo, I've decided to continue this series.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any COPYRIGHTED materials.

X

"Nakanishi Iori?" Iori's 8th Teacher, Miss Sasaki, asked for roll call.

"I'm here, Ms. Sasaki," Iori answered raising his hand.

Miss Sasaki continued her role call until, "Indou Aina?" With no response she asked again, "Is Indou Aina here?"

Iori spoke up, "Uh, Miss Sasaki, she's out with a fever; she got sick over break,"

"Thank you Nakanishi," Miss Sasaki said checking the 'Absent' on the attendance chart. As Sasaki continued to take attendance; a friend of Aina's, Kiyomizu Ren, leaned forward in her seat and asked Iori, "Hey, what happened to Aina?"

Iori tilted his head back and replied, "She ran out into the cold looking for her phone and ended up passing out and ended up with hypothermia, luckily Masato chased her out and found her,"

"Oh, is that right, and where were you during this event, hm?"

"Well, Masato told me to stay put and wait; When Masato got back, he almost passed out from being in the cold so long himself," Iori explained.

"So is Aina alright? Is Masato taking good care of – ," Ren was interrupted by Miss Sasaki who called out Ren and Iori, "Kiyomizu Ren and Nakanishi Iori, will you two please stop talking; class is starting now."

"Okay Miss Sasaki,"

X

Aina had been hospitalized since that day; since her body was still weakened by her previous illness. Masato had been watching over her with Shino everyday and Iori had visited every other day. Her condition had improved slightly from her hypothermic, near-pneumonia state to a simple fever-ridden state. Masato had gone to go get some juice out of the vending machine down the hall for Shino and Aina.

"Hey Shino, how much longer till I can leave here," Aina asked the female who was reading, curled up in a chair next to the Aina's bed.

Closing her book, Shino turned her head and answered, "Uh... Masato said that they might release you by tomorrow if not by tonight. Why do you ask?" she questioned.

"Oh, nothing,"

Shino sighed and opened up her book again, "It's okay, if you don't want to tell me then I won't force you," She looked over to the doorway when Masato carrying two drinks.

"Okay, one grape juice for you," Masato said handing a violet can to Shino, "And a one orange juice for you," He said handing Aina her orange can.

"Thank you Masato," Shino said taking the can and begun to drink it.

Masato sat down on a stool next to Shino and asked Aina, "So, your anxious to see Iori again, hm?"

Aina nodded her head, "He said over the phone that he was going to bring Ren along with him," she smiled, "I can't wait to see Ren."

"Ah, the short girl who brought who had me deliver you those flowers. Am I right?" Masato asked.

"Hey! I'm not that short, Older Indou!" Ren burst from the doorway with Iori peeking out from the edge.

"Hi Ren," Aina greeted from her spot on the bed, waving her arms.

Ren peered around Masato to see Aina good and somewhat-well, "Hey Aina, just decided to visit again," She cheered as she quickly took a seat in the desk chair by the desk and promptly begun to spin in it.

"Hello, Aina," Bo said entering the room, not finding anywhere to sit, sat on the cleaned floor. Taking a look over he saw Masato and Shino, and greeted them, "Hello Masato and Ms. Nanao."

"Hello there Iori," Masato said politely, while Shino simply popped some anti-depressants and waved half-halfheartedly before continuing her book.

"Well, I heard Iori's side of the story so how about your side," Ren pushed.

Aina explained the event, or what of it she had been told and what she could remember.

X

"So, you went out into the snow for no reason since Older Indou here already had your phone? Typical," Ren commented leaning back in her chair, "Oh yeah, I brought you something; here," She took a box out of her purse and handed it to Aina.

Aina started to open it and found a scarf in it, "Thank you Ren," She smiled at Ren implying that she appreciated it.

"It's to keep you warm; although its a little too late now, don't you think?" Ren said before she stood up, "Sorry, but I have to go now, hope you can come back to school soon," She walked out of the room.

Shino closed her book, showing that she had finished it, "So, do you want to go somewhere to eat later?" She asked Aina.

Aina thought for a moment, "Hm... How about that ramen place across from... uh... what was it? The place with the golden 'M',"

"Oh across from Mc. Donald's, Fukuda's Ramen shop was it?" Masato clarified.

"Yeah, can we go there?" Aina asked but quickly changed her mind, "Wait, how about Shino cooks tonight, I want to try her food," She said smiling.

Shino leaned back, "Well if that's what you want, then okay,"

Just then Iori's stomach growled. Then Aina piped up again, "Can Iori join too,"

Masato stood up, "Sure, one more wouldn't hurt," he then walked out the room and down the hallway.

Iori asked, "Are you sure I'm not intruding or anything,"

Shino answered, "Nope, I'm perfectly fine with cooking for four, but I wonder where Masato went"

Just then Masato came in with a fabric bag with some snacks and two diet colas, "I got us some stuff to hold us over till dinner, I hope you like diet cola," Masato said handing Iori a can.

"Thank you, I like diet cola," He said opening cola.

"Okay: A chocolate bar for Aina; Some potato chips for Shino; and some chips for you as well Iori," Masato handed them some snacks before taking out some potato chips as well, "I would have got you a chocolate bar too; but the chocolate in one vending machine was melty and there was only one in the cold machine, which I gave Aina since she's the one sick."

"It's okay," Iori assured Masato before opening his chips.

X

A nice fragrance floated out from the kitchen into the dining room where Aina and Iori were laying their heads on the table awaiting food. Shino had failed at cooking some chicken and mashed potatoes, even after following a cookbook's instructions. Masato decided to end her misery by helping her and soon they were cooking masterfully.

"Good thing Masato decided to help Shino," Aina mumbled watching the kitchen.

"Well now Ms. Nanao can cook now. Anyways, if she couldn't cook before then how did she survive living alone? Ordered Pizza?"

Just then Shino and Masato entered the room with plates in both hands, before placing them in front of the two and in front of their spots and sitting down. Shino answered Iori's question with the most simple answer: Cup Ramen.

X

After leaving the Indou Home and taking a train home, Iori went straight home, finished his homework and went to bed.

X

The next day Aina returned to school wearing the scarf Ren gave her around her neck. Since she had been out of school so long because of her previous illness, then her coma, her relationships with her friends had deteriorated so she didn't have many friends. She entered the school gate and hurried to her group of friends Iori, Ren, Saku, and Zelkova. They greeted her and conversed a bit till the warning bell rang to announce for students to go to class. "Well bye, got to go," Ren said as she, Aina, and Iori hurried of to their class.

"Well shall we go to class Saku?" Zelkova suggested to her politely.

"Eh... Okay, can't get anymore referrals for skipping otherwise I'm in trouble and Iori might blame it on himself," Saku reasoned grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to class.

X

"Sakei Zelkova, please listen up and turn of you device," Zelkova and Saku's teacher, Takaki Yuna, ordered.

"Yes Ms. Tataki," He comlied, logging out of the world on his PDA and turned it off.

As Ms. Tataki rambled on about the similarities of fables and folk-tales from all around the world, Saku began to drift off into a state of boredom and apathy. She never really paid attention Ms. Tataki much and always guessed the answers on the test; and her grades and scorecards reflected that, she answered on all 15 spots on the scorecard but there was only 12 questions. After drifting off even more, she began to think of Zelkova, and Haseo, and everyone else that entered her mind.

A flick in the back of the head brought her back into a conscious state of mind, it was Zelkova. Despite being a pacifist, he would still flick anyone in the back of the head if needed. "Time to change classes, Saku."

Saku lifted her head and packed her stuff, then left with Zelkova to their next class; sometimes having a boyfriend who could rig the classes so that both of you have the same classes is a good thing.

X

E/N: So how was it? I added in some Zelkova/Saku and the Aina/Bo was a little less since the first chapter was supposed to be a one-shot. Ren is of my many OC's that will be in this story. Also if anyone thinks that anyone was out of character please tell me. R&R pleae.

-Tschüss


End file.
